


Summation

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [24]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn plays the fail safe.





	Summation

“Is this the part where you tell me ‘I told you so’?”  
  
Their entire friendship, everything he had ever felt for her, had become this – he was now the outsider even as it was so crystal clear she needed him.  
  
“No.” Shawn swallowed every bit of his pride, extending a warm cup to her, “This is where I offer you a cup of coffee…no judgment.”  
  
Carly’s eyes drifted upward, tear stained cheeks preventing a full smile, as she accepted the Styrofoam offering and scooted over on the bench.  
  
Whether she laughed or screamed, Shawn was determined to see her through.


End file.
